Alter ego
by Chisheccid
Summary: Sogeking, un aliado, un protector, el alter ego de Usopp


One Piece no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a Oda, pero en fin, doy gracias que no me pertenezca porque así puedo delirar con lo que sea y publicar en este espacio de la misma manera en que puedo leer tantos fics maravillosos.

**ALTER EGO**

¿Era sencillamente cobardía o mecanismo de defensa?

No lo sabía, y a estas alturas ya no era necesario saberlo, de todas formas, lo quería, lo apreciaba, inclusive sentía que estaría perdido sin tenerlo.

Sonrió, ¿Cuántas veces más le salvaría el pellejo?

-Las que fuesen necesarias- Escuchó decir a aquella voz tan particular, varonil, llena de seguridad.

No había duda, de una u otra manera aquel tipo tenía la obligación de mantenerlo a salvo porque de lo contrario el también desaparecería.

Sogeking… Mira que descubrirlo por cuestiones del destino, por estar jugando a las escondidas, por ser un cobarde que necesitaba de valentía.

Al principio se asustó al sentir la presencia fija del Rey de los tiradores, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a las charlas nocturnas con su otro yo, creando lazos irrompibles, cada vez más siendo dos personas completamente distintas que empezaban a ser uno solo. ¿Confuso? Dos personas completamente distintas viviendo en un solo cuerpo que se unían con un fin en común, o algo por el estilo.

La primera vez que había tenido la certeza de no estar volviéndose loco fue en Thriller Bark, en la pelea con la chica fantasma… Al fin ocurría, se dividió en dos y gracias a eso pudo salir victorioso. Desde ese entonces experimentó, empezaron los delirios, pérdidas momentáneas de memoria pero curiosamente pensaba mejor con respecto a algunos temas, o simplemente recurría a su otro yo cuando la presión era demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo él solo, al fin de cuentas, Sogeking era mucho más valiente y fuerte.

Una tercera presencia le hizo volver en sí, dio media vuelta y lo miró allí en el umbral de la puerta, el peculiar aroma del cigarrillo se coló entre todos sus sentidos.

Sanji… Nuevamente Sanji venía a interrumpir la conversación que estaban sosteniendo este par de individuos. En otro momento no hubiese tenido importancia, pero aquella vez se podría decir que Usopp no quería ni ver al cocinero, pues, porque precisamente la charla que estaba sosteniendo con Sogeking era acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Sa… Sanji- Logró tartamudear.

El mentado extendió un vaso de cerveza, la cual Usopp agradeció.

-Vamos, todos están allá afuera celebrando- Dijo expulsando humo

-No tengo ganas de ir- No estaba mintiendo, en realidad quería quedarse solo.- Aunque no vendría mal un trago.

El rubio sonrió y fue por un barril entero, había entendido, ya habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se sentaron a conversar como de costumbre…

Un pequeño mareo se hizo presente, el aroma de las coas fue disminuyendo hasta verlo todo negro y crear una perspectiva diferente del mundo.

-Cobarde- Dijo bajamente Usopp que ya no era él mismo.

-No lo puedo evitar- Respondió la voz del tirador desde dentro de la mente de Sogeking.- Te lo encargo mucho.

No era de esperarse menos, los sentimientos recién develados no dejaban que estuviese tranquilo y menos ante la presencia del ser amado.

-Usopp- Sanji entró por la puerta trayendo consigo el barril y dos vasos- Ayúdame.

Respondió al llamado y por error lo miró directamente a los ojos.

La expresión de Sanji cambió al mirar los ojos de su amigo. -Sogeking, ¿Gustas de un trago?- Al fin de cuentas, Sanji había descubierto cómo diferenciarlos.

-Claro- Dijo ya sin tratar de ocultar su particular tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?- Dio una calada al cigarrillo esperando la respuesta.

-Tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo.- Rió con fuerza para luego darse el primer trago.

Después de todo Sogeking le servía de mucha ayuda, aunque lo llamase cobarde e inmaduro era una de las personas que Usopp más apreciaba aparte del rubio que en aquel instante ya no podía ver. ¿Mecanismo de defensa o cobardía? Más bien eran ambas, solamente esperaba no tener que volver a esconderse cada vez que el rubio entrara en escena o en verdad causaría miles de problemas.

Por ahora estaría tranquilo, Sogeking lo protegería ante cualquier circunstancia.

**FIN**

Dedicado especialmente a Carla (Gracias, no se lo que haría sin ti) y a Hessefan gracias a uno de sus fics en el cual Sogeking apareció como persona individual a pesar de compartir cuerpo con Usopp. (Muy pronto el otro fic que te quiero dedicar Hessefan)

Gracias por leer.

Suerte!


End file.
